


Sunday Morning (rain is falling)

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years the sight of Scott cooking breakfast in their kitchen in nothing but snug, gray boxer-briefs that hung low on his hips was still something that took his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning (rain is falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written Scisaac in a long time. Enjoy some porn with domestic fluff thrown in. Also height difference because that needs to be more a thing in this fandom

Isaac woke to the pitter patter of rain on the windows and an empty bed. But the smell of cooking ham alerted him to where his boyfriend was. He stretched and rolled out of bed without bothering to put any clothes on and padded out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

After 2 years the sight of Scott cooking breakfast in their kitchen in nothing but snug, gray boxer-briefs that hung low on his hips was still something that took his breath away.

“Morning.” He had to clear his throat to get the sleepiness out of his voice.

“Morn—whoa.” Scott said once he had turned around, “is it Naked Sunday?”

“It should be Naked Everyday.” Isaac smirked and stalked towards him. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist and ducked down to capture Scott’s lips in his. They tasted like grape jelly and Isaac ran his tongue on his bottom lip to get more of the taste.

Isaac took a firm hold of Scott’s hips and lifted him onto the counter away from the food. He leaned in again and mouthed at Scott’s throat while the alpha moaned and pulled at his hair.

“Isaac.” Scott gasped while the blonde worked his way down his torso, “I’m hungry.”

“Me too.”

“Isaac I’m serious.” Scott said.

“You’re _seriously_ turning this down?” Isaac quirked an eyebrow as his mouth hovered just on the inside of Scott’s left thigh.

“Postponing. I’m postponing this.” Scott amended.

The blonde kissed his thigh, “Fine.”

Scott jumped off the counter and went back to the food to finish his patented McCall Breakfast Sandwich. It was fried eggs, American cheese, and hickory ham on toasted English muffins topped with butter and grape jelly. They were actually really delicious. Isaac got the orange juice.

The werewolves sat down in front of the television to eat. Sunday morning television wasn’t exactly the best but Scott found a _Boy Meets World_ marathon to keep them occupied. They didn’t speak much. They just laughed along while Cory and his friends tried to avoid the serial killer roaming the halls. It was one of Scott’s favorite episodes.

“Let me just clean this up…” Scott bent over to take care of the now dirty plates when Isaac put his arm around his waist and pulled Scott into his lap. He turned him around quickly and stood so Scott had no choice but to wrap his legs around him to avoid falling.

“We can clean up later.”

“Isaac…ants.” Scott practically whined.

“I’ll get an exterminator.” Isaac said and carried him to their bedroom. It was moments like this that Isaac really appreciated how much taller he was than Scott.

Once in the bedroom Isaac had planned on dumping Scott on the bed before jumping on top but the alpha pulled Isaac down with him. They kissed lazily for a while. Scott carded his hands through Isaac’s hair while letting the blonde lick into his mouth.

Scott locked his legs tighter around Isaac’s waist and flipped them over so that he was on top. It still surprised him every time Scott used his werewolf strength and this time was no different. He threw his head back when Scott scooted back and started to rub his ass against Isaac’s hard dick.

“Fuck Scott.” Isaac moaned out. He slipped his hands into the back of Scott’s underwear to rub at his hole. The brunette was still pretty loose and slick from last night so his finger slipped in rather easily. He slid the digit in and out eliciting hitched moans from the werewolf writhing on top of him.

“Isaac.” Scott’s voice had gone several octaves lower. The blonde knew that voice. Scott was ready to go. He gave a few more pumps before removing his finger and reaching into the drawer for more lube.

He coated his fingers while Scott took off his underwear and flung it in a corner. Isaac sat up a little and reached around to slip two slicked up fingers in Scott. The brunette grabbed onto his neck and closed his eyes. Isaac never got over watching Scott. They mostly fucked face to face so that he could watch the expressions that danced across that face.

“Now. Fuck Isaac, now.” Scott gasped out.

Isaac snapped out of it. He eased his fingers out and used the extra lube to slick up his cock. Scott scooted back and sank onto Isaac’s dick. Again the pure pleasure on his face as Isaac bottomed out made the beta’s brain short circuit for a minute until Scott started moving.

They started slow getting into a rhythm of Isaac leisurely easing his dick out and sliding back in. The next time Isaac pumped slowly into him Scott clenched around his dick and just like that the rhythm changed. Scott started to lift his hips and drop down onto the blonde’s cock. Isaac slipped out a few times until finally he took a firm hold of those hips and held them in place while the alpha rode him. The beta matched each undulation of Scott’s hips with hard thrusts of his own aimed directly at Scott’s prostate.

Scott was close Isaac could tell. The hands gripping his shoulders held on tighter as Scott’s rhythm started to go erratic. Isaac wrapped one hand around Scott’s dick and started to pump hard and fast.

“Fuck, fuck Isaac fuck.” Scott moaned out just as he came in thick spurts across Isaac’s belly and chest. He continued to ride Isaac through his climax taking the beta over the edge as well.

Scott fell forward onto Isaac. The blonde enveloped him in a hug and stroked down his spine and up again while Scott breathed into his neck. Isaac pulled out slowly and gingerly. He cleaned them off with the wet wipes on the side table and then pulled Scott back against him.

“I love you.” He whispered to the back of his neck.

“I love you too.” Scott answered almost immediately.

They stayed in bed for a while listening to the sound of the rain as it hit the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
